Evil's Dead
by spawnminion
Summary: When young john had been in a great accident ,he then finds himself working for the devil when eventually meets up with the justice league were a big clash would soon begin...please RXR


Evil's Dead

By: Spawnminion

Published by: Spawnminion

Summary: when John Gutenberg finds himself in the fiery pits of hell he is greeted by none other than the devil. Where he asks to join forces with him take out the world with all his powers, but first he would have do the devils dirty work. What will ever happen to John and will he agree to the devils deal.

Chapter1:

Evil's Dead

There the out most willing people in the world, they were unstoppable until the dark lord came and every one went out of their minds. The world was then sent into darkness because of one person who would betray them all.

"Are you coming to Bar man, it's grad night, come on I think we have a little time to pleasure ourselves with a bit of beer", said a high teen.

"Not know Russell, I don't feel like putting up with your bullshit any more and I'm sick and tired of it, I'm going home.

For what this teen didn't know was that that night when he left the bar it would be the last time he would ever have friends. Young John Gutenberg was different from the rest of them, the people obviously, for what people didn't know was that John was a vampire. He had always hid himself from the light of day always hoping that it would become dark, for he was the most dangerous force in the world. He was the only Vampire in the world and he was pure evil. Over the years John had settled himself in the outer most depths of the Earth's crust. This is were he learned to use his powers to the greatest potential, because one day john would be working for a force so evil you wouldn't even dare to think of, for it was the Devil himself.

In the depths of the cave John had been practising his techniques of martial arts and he had finally mastered them, it had been many years ago when he was hit by a truck, John had been sent to the hospital, but he didn't make. He remembers the slightest moment of pain then it was all over, but it wasn't for John it had felt like an eternity that he had been dead but only really a few days. He didn't understand why had awakened, He was just sitting there floating in mid air thinking were the hell he was. For when he saw a white light and a fiery like light, he was then greeted by God and The Devil for it was the strangest moment he had ever encountered in his life it was like he had did something wrong and he didn't know what to do with himself. He was completely frozen in time for it was then when he saw the suspicious gods arguing. They had come to an agreement that would change John's life.

Flashback:

The next day he had woken up to find himself in a fiery pit of death and didn't have any control of his body, then he heard a voice…

"John you have been sent to the fiery pits of hell and you will now be here for eternity", said the voice.

"You will have the choice to join me and maybe have a new life or you can burn here".

"Who the hell are you", said John

…Moment of silence…

"I am the Devil, creator of hell and fear", said the fiend

"I have taken you from the place you knew best you were taken here were you can learn your lesson of being a great noble assassin from brotherhood, you once were the leader of the great Rangetty Shamans Klan".

"I have no idea of what your talking bout, I never was the leader of any Klan", muttered john.

"You may not remember but you were the person who murdered you parents, because of me, I was sent Earth to make every dreams and hopes burn into cinders', said the devil

"That day after you first day of high school you had came home so frustrated at the world you had to take it out on something, that's were I came along and controlled you into killing your own parents, which you did".

"Everyone had questioned you, asking you what happened because you were the only person in the house. They didn't understand, that's the day when you stared heading down the wrong road. You had grown so angry and frustrated that you had created your Klan sending hate messages to the people around you and you had no care what so ever.

That had gone on for many years, until it had finally been grad night. The night when you told your friend to shit himself. You walked out of the bar and suddenly bam you were dead, hit by a truck, that's basically it. You probably don't remember because your memory was wiped when you had died", smirked the Devil

"So that's it I just suddenly died because I was hit by a truck and now I'm down in this waked up place were everything is burning", John said frustratingly.

"Ya that's pretty much it".

"Well that pretty much stinks" smirked john

"So what are you proposing then", said john

"Well I think, I'm going to give the chance to you to lead my army of the undead, the plan is to over populate the world with zombies so that my hungry fiends can feed. Then I'm going to take over the three ancient spiritual stones that can make the world plunge into eternal darkness", said the fiend.

"Well if you ask me, its never going to work and you'll never get me to do something like that. I will never go under the command of you because you killed my only family", John said in a demotic tone.

"Well actually you killed them with your own two hands, that's what doesn't make me a killer, unlike you", laughed the demotic fiend.

"Well really you don't really have a choice because I can control, and because I can I will", said the demon.

"I'll never get out of this place I'm stuck in hell for ever and I can't do anything about, why did this have to happen to me", he thought to himself.

"Why couldn't I have stayed in Limbo, it would be much easier to live the after life, I wish I could have taken that all back now, I have done nothing to deserve this and why does everything go wrong with me", John said tone fully

"Well", smirked the Devil

"Your just plan evil and you can't do anything about it", he explained again.


End file.
